


I'll see you in my office

by orphan_account



Series: Love is in the office [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Fluff, Gabe you dirty boy, Going to be taking courses to learn it soon, Google was being stupid, He didn't spit, M/M, Office Romance, Slight teasing, Smut, he swallowed, slight dominance, sorry if the Spanish is butchered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought the fandom could use some office Romance and I'm also a sucker for it. So have some c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you in my office

Brow furrowed as he leaned over Jesse's computer, the man sheepish as he pointed out the very crude, very pointed mistake. He huffed, rubbing a hand over his forehead as he straightened and patted his shoulder. "Thanks Jesse, I'll have a chat with Tech and get this fixed. How they made a mistake like that but I swear i'm going to strangle them." He grumbled softly, Jesse snorting. 

With that he turned on his heel, heading for the elevator and stepping inside when it opened. Almost everyday, the same routine. One of them did something, either Gabriel would call Jack down to deal with a problem or Jack was dragging Gabriel up by his tie to reprimand him in his office or discuss something. 

The door pinged and slid open, admitting him to the computer filled room below. He sighed, passing the others who barely even cast him a glance. He knocked against the office door at the back of the room, pushing it open when Gabriel called for him to enter. His head lifted from the computer he was looking at, sighing. "What now Morrison, i'm trying to work." He huffed, making Jack snort. He shut the door behind him, glad that Gabriel's office was windowless just due to the fact that Gabe hated being watched. The room was dim as usual, the blonde striding across the room and leaning over the desk. 

"You know exactly what Gabe." He murmured, a devilish grin on his pretty boy face. Gabriel grinned, tugged the laptop shut and set his elbows on the desk. 

"Your such a eager little boy Jack, thought you'd hold out a little longer than that." He chuckled, now pushing himself upwards. He was stopped when a finger against his lips, eyes widening as Jack grinned at him. 

"Oh but I am, I'll see you in my office in thirty minutes Gabriel." His grin only grew as Gabriel pouted, a finger catching in Jack's collar and yanking him down. Their lips connected and Jack hummed against them, Gabriel raising out of his seat to keep Jack from being bent all the way across the desk. After letting Gabriel have his moment, Jack pulled away. "See you in thirty." He purred, Gabriel huffing and falling back into his seat. 

"Your an asshole." He stated simply, glaring as Jack opened the door and stepped halfway out of the room. 

"My office in thirty Reyes." He reiterated, frowning now to pull off the angry look. Gabe glared back, in clear view of the entire office now as Jack turned away. 

"Yeah and your gonna fuckin' get it Morrison!" He growled back, Jack snorting as he stomped back towards the elevator. He settled into his office, taking a seat and groaning. He thanked god that he had more self control then Gabriel, but he knew he was going to get it from Gabriel when thirty minutes came around. 

The time seemed to drag, Jack taking the time to close his own office blinds, reclining in his seat and even doing some work. When the door finally swung open with out a knock, he jumped. Gabriel eye'd him from the doorway, standing tall and looking only slightly askew. He stepped into the office, shutting the door as Jack stood. 

He stepped around the desk, meeting Gabriel halfway as fingers curled around his hips. "So eager." Gabriel purred, lips connection with Jacks. One of Jack's hands caught his tie, the other grabbing for the desk's lip as Gabriel pressed him back into it. Gabriel's hips rolled against his, body pinning him against the desk as his lips swallowed the noise that clawed it's way from Jack's throat. 

Gabriel's hands lifted from his hips just long enough to work the buttons on Jack's shirt and coat open. His hands splayed across his chest as he rolled his hips again, Jack's other hand steadying himself on the desk. The hand on his chest gripped the tie around his neck, smiling as he gave a gentle tug. It tightened the slip knot and earn a sharp gasp from Jack as they separated for air. 

"kinky." Gabe murmured, rolling his hand and the tie, using it like a leash. Jack groaned, cheeks red as Gabriel went for his neck. To breathless as Gabriel tugged on the tie to warn him, Jack felt his teeth and tongue working at against his throat. He knew for sure it would leave a mark, he just hopped no one noticed it. His teeth moved down his throat, a line of mark's that stopped at the hollow of his throat. 

Gabe pulled away, admiring his handy work as Jack panted lightly. "Already breathless Chico, guess i'm just to good" He murmured, Jack flushing as he lifted a hand to go after the buttons on Gabriel's jacket. As he worked the buttons, Gabe went for his pants, wrestling with the belt and tugging the zipper down. Jack's hand pressed against his stomach, fingers splayed over the sun kissed, warm skin. 

Gabe turned him around, tugging his pants and briefs down in one fluid motion. Jack knew Gabriel had to be grinning as he spun the tie around so that he could use it for a leash. A large hand pressed down on his shoulder blades, Jack's arms extending over the desk as his chest pressed into it. Gabe leaned over his back, pushing one of his drawers open and rummaging for something. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, setting it down beside Jack as he squirted a a liberal amount of the cool lube on his fingers. 

He ran a finger over Jack's hole, finger slipping in when Jack groaned for him to get on with it. He gave the tie a gentle tug, Jack hissing as it constricted his breathing for a moment. It wasn't long before Gabriel added a second finger, Jack squirming as he leaned over and teased the back of his freckled neck. 

"Alguna vez te he dicho que tus pecas son hermosas??" He murmured, fingers scissoring and earning a loud noise that Jack had to stifle with his coat sleeve. "Careful mi amor, don't want someone to hear that dirty little mouth of yours." Gabriel purred, tugging on the tie again. A third finger joined the party, Jack making a tiny noise of satisfaction. His neck and shoulders were red with blush, telling Gabriel that his face was the same. 

The fourth and final joined, fingers curling and scissoring slowly inside of him, grunts and groans stifled as he he panted and moaned. "G-Gabe." He whispered the name like it was a prayer, surely a prayer to the devil in a situation such as this. He retracted his fingers, undoing his pants and letting out a tiny noise of relief. They'd become extremely constricting during the prep work needed to stretch Morrison out. He scooped up the condom, opening it and rolling it on after releasing the tie. He squirted lube onto his erection, not even taking the time to give himself a pump before he lined up with Jack. 

The blonde had turned his head, watching as Gabriel readied himself. His teeth worked his bottom lip, a sheepish smile on his bright red, freckled face as Gabriel's head pressed against his entrance. 

When Gabriel finally did push in, it was slow and gentle. Jack groaned a loud and felt his eyes rolling back as he snapped his eyelids shut. Gabriel pressed in until he was as far as he could, leaning over Jack's back as his breathing stuttered sharply. He pressed a kiss the back of his neck, tongue tracing over the freckles as he stopped to suck a dark, cherry red bruise into the back of his neck. Standing out from the fire house red of his skin like a sore thumb. He loved it. 

"The way you blush drives me almost as insane as your freckles." Gabriel hummed against his ear tugging gently on the lobe with his teeth. His deep, bass voice sent a shiver rolling down his spine as he tugged on the tie. His back arched, arm coming up to cover his mouth when Gabriel's hips rolled. The moan was barely stifled as Jack sagged against the tie, half strangling himself. Gabe allowed him to rest his head against the desk, cheek pressed into the hard, cool desk. 

Gabriel started moving, hips rolling slow and gentle and earning a loud, satisfied noise form Jack. It wasn't long before he was picking up the pace, Jack's needy sounds as he gripped the desk egging him into it. He tugged on the tie again, a soft strangled noise of want and need rolling off his lips.

"I love hearing your voice, the sounds you make drive me wild." He cooed against his ear, one hand on his shoulder as the pace quickened. Jack moaned, arm over his mouth as the noises he let out became more and more frequent. 

"Fu-fuck, Gabe!" He groaned, panting sharply as the tie was tugged on. Gabriel's teeth tugged on his ear lobe again, breath ghosting over his ear and making him shiver. 

"Keep talking." He purred, Jack shameless as he rolled his hips back against Gabe's. 

"Fuck y-yes Gabriel." He groaned, forehead now pressed into the desk as he panted. "Hhh, f-fuck!" He muffled the loud words with his sleeve once more, Gabriel's pace moving to sharp snaps of his hips. If it'd not been for his steady hand on his shoulder and the grip on his tie, his thrusts would have probably knocked him off the desk by now. "Ah, ahh!" His words were now just loud, moaned noises muddled by fabric, upper half stretched across the desk as Gabriel drilled him. 

Gabe dropped the tie, the hand now covering Jack's hip as he leaned over him. His hips were erratic now, Jack's fingers had a white knuckle death grip on the lip of the desk. Gabriel came in a sharp stutter of his hips, drilling deep and pressing his face into Jack's back. A sharp moan leaving his lips as he stifled it in the fabric. Jack made a loud noise as Gabriel stayed that way for a moment, chest heaving against Jack's spine, hips stuttering every now and then as he came down from the orgasm induced high. 

Finally he pulled out, breathing hoarse as he came to lean against the desk. Jack shifted, free to move as Gabriel cleaned himself up, discarding the condom. He was about to finish himself off when a pair of large hands caught his. "G-Gabe?" Jack murmured with wide eyes, surprise flitting over his features as the man slid down his body. 

"Mi turno para complacerte, mi amor" He murmured in his native tongue, Jack only catching the 'my love'. He had the feeling he knew what the rest met. His cock already hung free, heavy and hard as a rock. Gabriel took him in his wide hand, Jack groaning as that warm skilled tongue teased his head. Bit back a moan when the wet heat of Gabriel's mouth enveloped him, head lolling back with a look of bliss on his face. 

A hand steadied him on the desk while the other carded through Gabriel's curls, touch gentle as the man hummed around him. His head bobbed, Jack groaned and mussed Gabe's hair farther. Then he had to bite down on his sleeve to stop a sharp cry as teeth scraped gently against his length, pleasure spiking through him. His hips twitched but powerful, wide hands held them pinned to the desk. 

A reedy moan muffled by fabric, sweat slicking both their brows as Jack finally came. His hips stuttered under that steady hold, Gabe masterfully swallowing around him as he unloaded. He went half limp against the table, arms and legs having a soft shake to them as Gabe pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket. He set to cleaning them off, giving Jack a moment to collect himself. 

After a few moments they both had their coats re-buttoned and ties straightened. Gabriel's hair refused to go back to the way it had been, so he left it mussed. 

"My place for dinner?" He asked, Jack nodding against his chest with a sigh. Gabe pressed a kiss to his mouth, smiling when Jack instantly returned it, the pair taking a moment to let it happen before pulling away. "See you at eight babe." He murmured, heading for the door. 

"See you then Gabe." Jack murmured, and Gabe fought to wipe the dreamy expression on his face as he unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate was being an ass so these are rough translations of what Gabe said. 
> 
> Chico (boy)  
> Alguna vez te he dicho que tus pecas son hermosas? (Your freckles are beautiful, Have I ever told you that?)  
> Mi amor (My love)  
> Mi turno para complacerte, mi amor (My turn to pleasure you my love)
> 
> Again, google translate is stupid so if Spanish is your native language or you know how to read it, please do not be offended. I'm learning I swear. Though corrections would be greatly appreciated if you sent them in Via comment. I'll edit them gladly c:


End file.
